Escape from Boredom
by WitheredLilly's
Summary: A one shot about Draco and Ginny finding romance again.K to be safe.


**Author's Note: **_I wrote this fanfic after hearing_ Escape_ (The Pina Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes. The plot wouldn't leave me alone till I did. There for I apologize for the butcher of this song and anything else. Also I know that the way I have Draco portrayed in this fanfic is really OOC,and that he really didn't help that much,but alas it's why it's called fan fiction._

_I would also like to note that I do not in any way claim to own anything related to Harry Potter or the song Escape. This is purely for my entertainment and that of others._

**Escape from Boredom**

_**I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long. Like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song. So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed. And in the personals column, there was this letter I read: **_

Draco Malfoy was sitting in bed beside his long time girlfriend Ginerva Weasley reading the Daily Prophet want ads. They had been together since the end of the war after it was known that he had helped the Order in defeating Voldemort. That was eight years ago this spring, and the relationship was lacking the luster that it once had held. However, being a creature of habit he wasn't use to change, and that was the main reason he was still there with her. After he finished skimming them he couldn't find anything of interest and began turning the page. Up at the top left hand corner right above his thumb he caught a glimpse of what muggle's would call a dating column. The article was small, but sounded intriguing _**"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain. If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape. I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape." **_

After having finished reading the paper and dressing for work he kept thinking about the article. With a quill in one hand and a piece of parchment in the other he sat down at the kitchen table and began his reply. _**I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean. But me and my old lady, had fallen into the same old dull routine. So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad. And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half-bad. **_He had no idea how to respond to this . It wasn't the normal love ad that he had glanced over in his venture's of reading the Prophet. He then looked back at it to reread it. It was stating most of the things he liked to do though not many people knew about it, not even Ginerva."_**Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain. I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne. I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape . At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape." **_O'Malley's was a bar that he and Ginerva had found one day while out walking, and had become a favorite haunt of his. It was a bar for witches and wizards around there age, and not many of the patrons were familiar with who he was. Which was one of the reasons he liked to go there on occasion. He was waiting in booth in the back that was facing the door so he could see the people coming in. _**So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place. I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face.  
It was my own lovely lady, and she said, "Oh, it's you."And we laughed for a moment, and I said,"I never knew".. **_After getting over the shock of finding out his love affair was with none other then his own girlfriend Draco threw his head back and laughed at the absurdity of it all. They sat there talking for awhile when he said I never knew _**"That you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.**_  
_**And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne. If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape. You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape." **_

Standing up they walked out of the door and apparated to a cozy little beach. After taking there shoes off they dug there toes into the sand and stood there smiling at each other. A few minutes later they started walking along the shore as the low tide began to creep in watching it pull back out in a rush.

_**"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain. If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape. You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape. **_

_**A/n: **_Well there we go my first ever fan fic I hope you liked it. Please leave comment's and review's preferably comment's that have more to it then just flame's. Thank you


End file.
